Jessi's Wedding
by IrishGypsie
Summary: A BabySitters Club reunion story centering around Jessi's upcoming wedding. All the original girls come back to town from all over the country. This is my first attempt, please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1  Jessi

_Ring…ring!_  
"Good morning, Nelson and Associates, how may I direct your call?"  
"Mallory? Is that you?"  
"Jessi? Oh, my God! Are you back in town?"  
"Yes, and I have important news, but I don't want to tell you about it on the phone. Besides, I probably shouldn't be calling you at work. Can you meet me for lunch?"  
"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?"  
"How about the Rosebud Café for old time's sake?"  
"Um, Jessi…the Rosebud doesn't exist anymore. Remember it got bought out a couple of years ago by Souplantation?"  
"Oh! Yeah, I totally forgot. God, I've been away from Stoneybrook for too long. Well, how about good old Pizza Express? That's still around, right?"  
"Yeah, it's still around. And, sure. I could go for some pizza today. I'll meet you there at noon, okay?"  
"Sounds good. I can't wait to see you!"

I hung up the phone and grinned from ear to ear. Not only hadn't I seen my best friend, Mallory Pike, in about two years, I hadn't been back in Stoneybrook for at least five. My name is Jessica Ramsey, but all my friends call me Jessi. I grew up in a small town called Stoneybrook, in Connecticut. I used to say that I grew up in Oakley, New Jersey, but now that I'm older I have to be honest and say that I did most of my growing up in good old Stoneybrook. I moved there when I was the tender age of eleven - still a baby, really, although at the time I didn't think so. I remember how I used to think my life was so horrible because I couldn't get contact lenses or baby-sit at night. Yeah, those are the problems you want to have.

That's where I met Mallory. She was in my sixth grade homeroom class, and was the only person who was nice to me unconditionally right from the start. My family had a difficult time adjusting to life in Stoneybrook at first because we're black, and, well, Stoneybrook isn't. WASP central, that's Stoneybrook. But not Mallory or her family. They've always been more open minded and liberal. Well, what do you expect from a family with eight kids?

Now I'm 25. Oh, I know I'm still pretty young in the grand scheme of things, but hey, I've officially been an adult for four years now. I can drive, vote, and drink. I graduated Julliard two years ago and have been a professional ballerina with the American Ballet Company ever since. ABC is where I met the love of my life, Graham Morris. He's originally from London, and has the most adorable accent. He's a fantastic ballet dancer too, and I admired him from afar until a few months later when our company director announced that we would be performing "Romeo and Juliet" as our next big production. I of course auditioned for Juliet - I danced an easier and more abbreviated version of her as a child when I was still taking lessons in Stamford with Mme. Noelle. To dance the full role of Juliet would be a dream come true. Anyway, to make a long story short, I won the role of Juliet and Graham won the role of Romeo. Here's the interesting bit - Graham is white. That made me nervous at first because I know a lot of people are still afraid of interracial couples, and "Romeo and Juliet" is a very well known story, beloved by many. I've dealt with racism and prejudice my entire life. I wasn't looking forward to a major public backlash if we presented this classic story in any way other than the traditional telling. When I presented my fears to the director, he explained to me that he cast based on talent alone. Skin color didn't even factor into his consciousness until I brought it up. Then he smiled at me and said that Shakespeare never described Romeo and Juliet's physical appearance. Perhaps the families feud because of racial tensions. I had never thought of it that way before!

The ballet was a big success. The critics ended up loving our company's "bold and inventive retelling of a timeless classic"! Afterwards, Graham and I started seeing each other, and fell in love. The ballet world is a tough one to live in - constant auditions, rehearsals, and shows. A successful ballet dancer doesn't have much free time, but we made it work.

Last week Graham took me out to our favorite restaurant to celebrate our one year anniversary. After we ate, he ordered a bottle of champagne.

"Are we celebrating something?" I asked.

"Of course! We're celebrating each other. It's our anniversary, remember?" I felt horrible - I had forgotten. How could I forget something as important as that? I felt my face grow hot and I dropped my eyes to my lap. Then he continued. "Well, okay, so our actual anniversary isn't until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait." I only felt minimally better - I had forgotten completely which day our anniversary was. Just then the waiter arrived with the champagne and two glasses. He poured, then left.

"Close your eyes for a minute, Jessi," he said softly. Graham loves surprises, so I did as he asked without question. I heard some rustling and a soft "plunk" noise. "Open your eyes." I did so, and the first thing I saw was my champagne glass. It had something in it, but I couldn't tell what it was. Graham saw me eyeing my glass suspiciously and told me that if I wanted to find out what it was I had to drink my champagne. So I did. Now, you're probably smarter than I am and have already figured out what was at the bottom of my glass. But I was clueless until something hard and sharp hit my lip. I turned my glass over and out slipped the mystery object into the palm of my hand. It was the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. I think I must have gasped out loud, because Graham took that as his cue to take the ring from my hand and ask, "Jessica Ramsey, will you be my wife?" I was so choked up with emotion that I couldn't speak. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and my throat was tight. So I merely smiled and nodded "yes". He laughed with joy, turned my left hand over, and slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit.

Now here I am, a week later, in my hometown of Stoneybrook, ready to tell my best friend my happy news and ask her to be my maid of honor.


	2. Chapter 2  Mallory

I walked into Pizza Express at noon on the dot. I am nothing if not punctual. I don't think I've been in Pizza Express since middle school. I didn't graduate from Stoneybrook Middle School, or Stoneybrook High School for that matter. I went to a small boarding school in Massachusetts called Riverbend Academy. I loved it there, and frankly never wanted to leave. But leave I did, because the school only goes through twelfth grade. When I was done I came back home to Stoneybrook for a little while. I'd been gone for six years, except for holidays and vacations. I wanted to see what had changed in that time…and then I just never left.

Of course I don't still live with my parents, although I did when I first got back. Now I have my own little apartment - emphasis on the little. And actually I don't live in Stoneybrook proper, but rather just outside of it, on the way to Stamford. That's convenient since I work in Stamford. I don't have a glorious or exciting job. I guess that's the price I pay for not going to college. I always wanted to go, and never intended NOT to, but time just kind of got away from me. Plus there was the little factor of not being able to afford it. And when you come from a family of eight kids, you can't count on having your college tuition paid for.

I don't mind all that so much though. I'm still young and can always go to college. It's not like there's an age limit. Still, every now and then I look at my more successful friends who were able to go to college and have made something better out of their lives, and I get a little sad. My job is fine - just ordinary. I always wanted to be a writer of children's books, but it's harder to break into the publishing world than I ever imagined when I was a kid and writing dumb little stories about mice in New York City. Yeah, I still have that story somewhere, amazingly enough. I wrote it, God, 14 years ago when my friends in the Baby-Sitters Club took a trip to New York City. Wow. Time really has gotten away from me.

I scanned the restaurant quickly, looking for Jessi. I spotted her right away, sitting at a booth in the corner. I knew that booth well, and I'm guessing that she did too. How many BSC pizza toasts had occurred in that very booth? I hurried over and tapped her on the shoulder. No way was I just sitting down to eat without at least getting a hug!

"Jessi! You look so great!"

"Thank you! So do you - brown hair suits you." When I was young, my hair was brown. Then it rather mysteriously turned red and was the bane of my existence. Finally, about a year and a half ago I decided to quit complaining about it and wishing for a magical return to brunette, and with the aid of hair dye I returned it to a shade of dark brown. I have been much happier ever since. "Thanks, Jessi. I don't know why it took me so long to decide to dye my hair. It's not like I'm a stranger to hair dye."

"Yeah, but maybe that's why you held off. Remember how dreadfully the blonde turned out!" Jessi and I both snickered at the shared memory of childhood stupidity.

"So what brings you back to Stoneybrook? I mean, you've been gone for, what, five years now?"

"Yeah, about that. In some ways it feels like I've been gone forever, and in others it feels like I've never left. Sitting in this booth with you for example - how many times have we done this?" I shrugged, smiling. Jessi continued, "Anyway, I'm back for a couple of reasons. The biggest is that I have important news for you and I just couldn't share it over the phone. Especially since I don't live all that far from Stoneybrook. I just had to come out here."

"So what is it? The suspense is driving me crazy." Jessi smiled mysteriously. Just then a waiter arrived at our table. What timing!

"Here are some menus, and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." He never looked at us - just handed us menus and scurried away like a mouse. I picked up a menu and rolled my eyes at Jessi. "Kids today. I don't remember the Pizza Express waiters being rude like that before."

"Oh, they were. I mean, this is hardly 'fine dining'. The waiters here are just high school kids trying to earn a few bucks. I can't imagine they earn very much though."  
"Not with service like that, they don't!" I replied indignantly.

"Wow, Mal, I'm surprised to hear you talk like that. That seems like kind of an overreaction, don't you think?"

I thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't know. Maybe it is. I guess because I work an often thankless job, I just want to be treated a bit better when I go out. Especially when I go out to eat. I'd at least like to be looked at by the waiter, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that. But keep in mind that this is probably his first job. He hasn't learned any better yet. Don't you remember your first job?"

I groaned. "Oh, yeah. Boy did that suck." Jessi giggled.

"Well, this job probably sucks for him. So give him a break."

"All right, you're right. What do you want to get?"

We sat silently for the next few minutes, deciding on what we wanted. Finally we both set our menus aside and waited for the waiter to return. "Okay, so while we're waiting, why don't you tell me what your important news is?" I prompted Jessi. She didn't answer me, but picked up her water glass with her left hand and took a sip. As she is not left handed, I watched her curiously, which is when I finally noticed the diamond ring on her finger.

My jaw slowly dropped and I asked, "Does that mean what I think it means?" Jessi grinned and nodded. I grinned back and jumped out of my seat. I hurried over to her side of the table and wrapped my arms around her in a big hug. "I am so happy for you!" I cried. "I assume it's Graham?"

"Yes, of course! He asked me last week." She paused. "So I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot!"

"Well, you've been my best friend for fourteen years. My wedding wouldn't be right without you in it…so, will you be my maid of honor?"

I know I probably shouldn't have been surprised. I mean, we had decided that we would each be the other's maid of honor (when the time came ) when we were twelve. But I guess maybe I thought she had forgotten about that. I felt tears of joy welling up in my eyes and of course agreed.

The waiter returned and took our order (and he even looked at us this time and smiled, so I forgave his earlier surliness.) During the rest of lunch Jessi told me all about the proposal in detail. Finally I asked her who else knew.

"Well, our parents, of course. And you. And I think Graham has already called his best friend over in London about being the best man. But I haven't called the other BSC girls yet. I haven't decided how to go about doing that either. I mean, as excited as I am about getting engaged, I don't want to have to tell the story six more times." I thought about this, and then I remembered something.

"Wait a second. Do you remember when the club officially disbanded?" Jessi nodded. "None of us could really believe that the club was gone. So we made that pact, remember?" Jessi's face lit up. "Yeah! I do remember!"

"So all we have to do is call the girls and tell them we're invoking the pact. Then once they all arrive here we can tell them the news all at once."

"Perfect! It would even be fun to have a sleepover like the ones we had before you moved away…but your apartment is too small, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is. It barely fits me, much less eight women. But you know, all my little brothers and sisters have moved out of my parents' house. Well, sort of. Claire and Margo are at college, but it's the same difference. So they have lots of room now. I'll ask them if we can use it."

"That would be great," Jessi said. "Do you want to help me call the other girls?"

"Of course! How about I call Kristy, Dawn, and Stacey, since I have unlimited long distance on my phone, and you can call Claudia, Abby, and Mary Anne?" Jessi agreed, we paid for our pizza, and left the restaurant.

I had to head back to work so promised Jessi that I would call my three girls tonight. She said she could call hers as soon as she got back to her parents' house. I suddenly couldn't wait for this evening. I haven't talked to Kristy, Dawn, and Stacey in ages, since they all live in different states. It's pretty crazy how we all scattered to the winds the way we did. I always figured that if you are born in a small town you tend to stay there your whole life. But maybe I just think that because that's what I did. Anyway, I couldn't wait to talk to the three of them again, and I especially couldn't wait to see them all again!


	3. Chapter 3 Kristy

"Oh, Dorthea, you must know that you are the only woman I have ever loved. You must!" Randall Malone gasped out passionately, while clutching me to his chest. The music swelled, Randall looked deep into my eyes, and lowered his mouth to mine for a steamy kiss.

"…and, cut! That's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen, thank you!" George Davison called out. He's the director, and a very cranky, unlikeable guy. He hates his name (he thinks it sounds like porn star's name) and therefore whenever anyone speaks to him he tends to glower menacingly at them, as if daring them to crack a joke about his name. We all think he's crazy. There's lots of worse names out there. Lance Boyle, for instance. Or Dick Hertz, Jack Hoff (say that one out loud), Ben Dover…I could go on, but I probably shouldn't. I like making lists, especially of things that amuse me. But I know that other people, hell, probably MOST people don't find my lists amusing. Good thing that's not how I make my living!

I disentangled myself from "Randall"'s embrace. That's his character's name - his real name is Dan. He's not a bad guy. I could have gotten stuck with a much worse partner. I have been with much worse partners. I've been with guys who were physically repulsive, personally irritating, and sometimes both. But when you work on a soap opera I guess that stuff just comes with the territory. Everyone is always telling me how down to earth and normal I am compared to most soap stars. I guess it's because I actually love the acting, and I'm not so much into the fame aspect. It comes with the territory, but I don't seek it out.

I never would have imagined when I was a kid that I would end up making my living as one of the main characters on "The Sun Also Rises" (yeah, go figure, a soap named after a Hemingway novel. I guess the producer was trying to make it seem more legit or something, I don't know.) I play Dorthea (pronounced Dor-tay-ah by the way - few things irritate me more than when my so-called "die hard" fans approach me and call me "Dorothy") Lyndon. Like I said, I love my work, but I pretty much despise soap operas. They're just so cheesy. I used to tease Nannie endlessly in high school when she got addicted to "The Hung and the Breastless" (well, you know what I mean. I never call my rival shows by their real names.) Anyway, when I was a kid I was an idea machine. Okay, I still am. I always thought I'd end up as a CEO of some company or an entrepreneur. Hell, I created my first business at the age of twelve! Eat your heart out, Steve Jobs.

But then in eighth grade I got cast as the lead in our school's production of "Peter Pan". I had never acted before then, and really only auditioned because I thought it would be fun. I didn't want the lead, and when I got it, it took me a long time to learn the part. But once I did I realized that I actually loved doing it. So all through high school I acted in lots more plays, both musical and regular, and in college I majored in drama. College really prepared me for acting on the stage though, which tends to be more exaggerated than film. So when I went on film and TV auditions I always got turned away for not being subtle enough. Then one day a nice casting director took pity on me and told me that I should consider soap operas if I really wanted to be on TV. At that point I didn't really care much what I acted in, so long as I was acting and bringing home a paycheck. So I went to an open casting call for "Sun", and the rest is history. I've even won a Soap Opera Digest award, which I proudly display at home. Nannie is so proud. She even switched soaps! If she wasn't my grandmother I'd be more impressed. I know how addictive soaps are, and Nannie had been watching that particular one for ten years, at least. But familial loyalty trumps soap loyalty every time.

The second I got into my dressing room my phone started ringing. What timing! When I'm at home I never answer my phone unless it's my cell. I just get too many weirdos and reporters who call at almost all hours like they have a right to invade my life because they think they know me. But here in my dressing room my phone is another story. All calls have to go through the main studio switchboard, so any calls I get in here are legit. So I picked up the receiver.

"Kristin Brewer." (When I was in ninth grade, Watson legally adopted me and I was happy to adopt his last name in exchange. He is my father, even if it's not biological. I owe nothing to Patrick Thomas.)

"Kristy? Oh my God, you sound so grown up and professional!" a female voice squealed at me. I blanched, thinking that somehow some crazed fan had managed to sneak through the switchboard. But then the voice continued. "This is Mallory Pike! Remember me?"

"Mallory?" I gasped. "What…how…why…how did you get this number?" I finally stuttered out. I hadn't spoken to Mallory in years (but of course I remembered her. What a dumb question!)

"Oh, I got it from Mary Anne. I know we haven't really kept in touch, but I figured that you two would have. So I called her and she gave me this number. She didn't tell me it was a TV studio though! What do you do there? Are you the president of operations or something?"

"Um, no. Not quite. Hey, do you watch soap operas at all?" I asked her. I couldn't believe she didn't know what I actually do. Does she live under a rock?

"Oh, no. God, I hate those things. They're so insipid, with the women falling all over themselves to get the man, and men are all cheating bastards…I can't for the life of me figure out why anyone watches them."

"Ah, okay. That would explain it then."

"Explain what?"

"Why you don't know what I do. I play Dorthea Lyndon on 'The Sun Also Rises'."

Mallory paused, then said in a disbelieving voice, "You're shitting me. Kristy Brewer is a soap star? Are we in an alternate universe or something? Did someone slip me a roofie?"

"Oh, knock it off, Mal. Yes, I act in a soap opera. Things change, you know. The things we say we're going to be 'when we grow up' don't always come true. I mean, look at yourself. Are you an author and illustrator of children's books? I'm thinking not because I haven't seen anything with your name on it in the bookstore lately." I wasn't trying to be mean, but sometimes I just get so annoyed when people pigeonhole me. Like, it's a crime or something that I didn't become a businesswoman like everyone expected me to.

"No, I'm not," Mal said quietly. I had hurt her feelings. Damn it.

"I'm sorry, Mal. I didn't mean to phrase it like that. But I get kinda touchy about my career sometimes. I know soaps are viewed in a negative light by a lot of people, and sometimes I feel like I'm being judged because I choose to work on one instead of pursuing fame and glory on the big screen, you know?"

"Yeah, I can understand that. I didn't mean to judge you. Actually I was calling for a reason."

"I figured you must be - I haven't talked to you since I moved to California, what, ten years ago? Wow. Has it really been ten years?"

"'Fraid so. Time flies when you're in LA, huh?" Mallory sounded wistful. All of a sudden I really missed her.

"You sound so sad, Mal! Is everything okay?" It suddenly occurred to me that things might NOT be okay. I started to panic. "Everything's okay, right?"

"Kristy, calm down! Everything's fine. If it weren't I wouldn't have chit-chatted for so long. Actually I was calling to let you know that Jessi and I are invoking the pact we made at the last BSC meeting. Do you remember it?"

Do I remember the pact? I invented it! I never thought it would actually be called into effect though. At the very last meeting of the Baby-Sitters Club, I was so sad that it was over. We were all scattering into different directions (Mal had already left a few years before). I remember looking around the room at all of my best friends, and trying to think up some reason or excuse for the eight of us getting back together someday and reliving our glory days. There was a great movie that I had seen fairly recently, called "Now and Then", in which a group of friends make a pact to always be there for the others if she's needed. I decided that the members of the Baby-Sitters Club should make a similar pact, and we did, sealed with a pizza toast. It was the last pizza toast I ever made - it didn't seem right to make them with my new college friends. It just wasn't the same.

"Yeah, of course I remember the pact. You're really invoking it? Why?"

"I can't tell you on the phone. You have to come to Stoneybrook and find out when the rest of the BSC does."

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? You can't just leave me hanging like that. You have to tell me!"

"I will tell you, but not right now. Okay, so I know we're all busy and have our own lives now, so arranging this might be tricky. But how soon do you think you could get out here for a weekend?"

"Actually, I could come right now. Our show just wrapped for the season, and we're on hiatus for a couple of months. So I could make it this weekend if you want."

"Wow, okay! Let me check with all the other girls and find out what works best for them. I'll call you soon and let you know."

"Okay, let me give you my cell phone number, since I won't be at the studio anymore." I rattled off the number. "Be sure to call me and let me know when to make flight arrangements!"  
"Will do, Madame President! I've got two other calls to make, so I should go. But I'll be in touch." We said goodbye and hung up.

I sat down at my dressing table and began reminiscing about days past and all my old friends. Suddenly I couldn't wait to see them all again.


	4. Chapter 4 Abby

"Yo, Gabby!"

I pretended to ignore my coworker. I was busy, underneath a gorgeous Miata, doing a routine oil change. Not one of my most thrilling job duties, but one of the most common.

"GABBY!" Tino shouted. Fucking Tino, man. He thinks he's _so_ clever because I'm the only woman who works in the shop and he has antiquated notions of femininity. He's just an asshole who can't handle the fact that I, Abby Loewen, am a better mechanic than he is.

"Fuck you, Tino!" I yelled cheerfully from under the Miata. Suddenly I felt someone grab my ankle and haul me out. I squinted up at Tino, blinking in the suddenly brighter light. "What the fuck do you want, Tino? I'm working here!"

"You wouldn't be working here if I had any say in the matter."

Needless to say, Tino and I don't get along. He thinks he's all that, swaggering around the shop like he owns the place (he doesn't.) He's a rather disgusting excuse for a human being, actually, with his greasy hair that's always hanging in his face, his beer gut always hanging out the bottom of his wife-beater that he doesn't bother to tuck in, and his permanent five-o-clock shadow. His eyes are dull and droopy and his breath smells of beer and stale cigarettes. Shocking that he's still single.

"Phone," he stated flatly, rolling his eyes. As if I get that many calls at work. I didn't bother answering him, and walked into the shop to pick up the phone.

"This is Abby."

"Abby? Hi! It's Jessi! How are you?" I paused for second. _Jessi Ramsey_ was calling me? I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

"Uh, I'm fine…confused as all hell, frankly. Why are you calling?"

"Oh, um, did I catch you at a bad time? I'm sorry!"

"Well, yes and no. I'm at work and that Neanderthal who answered the phone is making my life a fucking nightmare as it is, so I really shouldn't be on the phone giving him more ammunition to use against me. But on the other hand, I haven't talked to you in a long time and we used to be pretty good friends, so fuck Tino. Now's as good a time to chat as any. What's up?"

"Um…" she sounded shocked. Fuck. My mouth and my horrible language get me in trouble more often than not. I never really used to cuss a lot when I was younger, when Jessi and I were friends. I got into it when I went to school to learn the mechanic trade. I did what I had to do to fit in with everyone else, who were mostly macho guys. I started using profanity more and more, and now it's just habit. Nobody in the shop minds, and I don't use it in front of customers…clearly I shouldn't use it in front of Jessi either.

"Oh, sorry, Jessi. I know I should watch my language. I didn't mean to offend you. But you know, it's kind of part of the mechanic world…at least in this shop it is."

"Oh, I'm not offended. I've been living in New York City for years now - I hear much worse on a daily basis. I was just surprised hearing it from you, since I've never heard you speak that way before. It threw me for a loop is all. But if that's how you talk now, don't change on account of me!"

"All right then. So why are you calling? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but it's been, what, five years or something?"

"Yeah, I know I've been bad about keeping in touch with everyone. But listen, I'm invoking that pact we made at our last BSC meeting. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do! I never thought anyone would actually invoke the damn thing though."

"I know, me neither. But I have a good reason. When do you think you could make it into Stoneybrook?"

"Well, I don't exactly live far away you know…I need at least a week to request time off, but it's not too hard to arrange that."  
"Okay, well, I know we're shooting for a weekend, since some of the others live out of state. We figured that would make it easier for them. Why don't you try and get next weekend off? If it turns out that we have to postpone I'll let you know right away."

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fine to me. I gotta get back to work now though - talk to you later." I hung up the receiver, mystified. What on earth could Jessi have to say that was important enough to invoke a childhood pact over?

After I finished the oil change I decided to call it a night and head home. I live in New Hope now. After graduating from Stoneybrook High School I went back to Long Island for a couple of years, figuring that I would go to college there, settle down, and raise my kids there. But Fate had other plans (meddling little bitch.) College wasn't my scene, and I ended up flunking out of NYU, much to my mother's dismay. I knew I didn't want to be a secretary though, so I decided to check out trade schools. I figured I had to be able to find something interesting to do for a career that didn't require a lot of formal education. Eventually I hit upon auto maintenance. I thought it would be fun to get paid to get my hands dirty, and I've always admired nice cars. Mom was pretty confused at my decision, but she supported me anyway, and off to school I went. I ended up LOVING it! I have so much fun diagnosing cars and then fixing them…it's worth working with fucking Tino. He's a nuisance, but he doesn't ruin my work for me. Anyway, I went to school in Long Island, but by the time I graduated I found myself missing Stoneybrook and all my friends. However, the cost of living had gone up since I was a kid, and I knew I couldn't afford to live there on my own. And no way in hell was I moving back in with my mother, much as I love her. So I settled on New Hope, which is a very short drive from Stoneybrook and Stamford. I work at a little Shop called "Angelo's", and for the most part I love it.

I moved into a small apartment on Azalea Street, and that first day, who should I meet but David Loewen, my hot, nice next door neighbor. He helped me move my stuff in and asked me out to dinner that night. After dating for nine months we got married. That was five years ago, the last time I saw Jessi. She was at my wedding, and I haven't seen her since. She's never met my daughter Nicola, who's three. Suddenly I realized just how much I was looking forward to seeing the rest of the Baby-Sitters Club together again. I'm really glad she invoked this pact, even if it turns out to be for something silly. I won't even care - that's how happy I am to be reuniting with everyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Stacey

_Snip. Snip. _

I looked down at Paige's hair carefully, then raised my trimming scissors again. _Snip._ Ah! Perfect. You have to be very careful when cutting hair, because once you cut, it's done, and not necessarily fixable. Except by me, of course: Anastasia McGill, hairdresser extraordinaire, better known as Stacey.

I took the cape off of Paige and sent her scampering back to her mother. I just love giving little girls haircuts, and seeing their big toothy grins when they like what they see in the mirror. When I was younger I (and all my friends too most likely) assumed I would grow up to be an accountant, or a businesswoman, or possibly a model. Hairdressing didn't occur to me until just a few years ago really. I went to college at Northwestern and did actually major in accounting. I made it about two years and finally admitted to myself that I was miserable. I didn't want to be an accountant. After much soul searching and some sound advice from my best friend Zoë, I switched to a business major. Not exactly a drastic switch, true. But as Zoë reminded me, I'd always had a love for beauty, fashion, and hair styling. She suggested that I get a business degree and open my own little beauty salon, which is exactly what I did. Zoë is a genius.

I was sweeping up the floor after Paige and her mother left when my phone rang.

"Hello, Stacey's Salon," I answered. (Creativity with names has never been my strong suit, but at least this way there's no confusion as to what I do!)

"Hiiiii Stacey!" a bright and cheerful voice squealed out. "It's Mallory! How are you??"

"Wow, hi Mal! I'm good – and I'd ask how you are but you sound so happy I don't really need to. What's up?"

"I'm invoking the pact."

"The Pact? That movie?"

"No, silly! The pact that the BSC made at our very last meeting. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"OH! _That_ pact! Wow. I always kind of figured it was just a childhood thing that would never actually happen…"

"Oh. So does that mean you don't want to come?" Mallory sounded very disappointed, and I hated doing that to her.

"No, it doesn't. I was just being honest. I'd love to come out and see everyone. What's the occasion?"

"I can't tell you until the whole gang is together again. Sorry!"

"Well, okay, if you want to be mysterious. When is this happening? Chicago isn't exactly next door to Stoneybrook, you know – I need some time to make arrangements."

"We're hoping to do it next weekend. Is that enough time?" I thought for a minute.

"Well, it's a little short notice, but I should be able to make it. Let me check a few things and I'll let you know if I can't come. If you don't hear from me, then you'll see me next weekend."

"Okay. We're invading my parents' house because my apartment is too small. But don't worry, nobody else will be there. Mom and Dad will spend the night at my place, and all my brothers and sisters are either at college or in their own homes."

"Sounds good. See you soon!"

Wow. Imagine that - Mallory Pike, invoking that silly pact after all these years. I wondered what it was about. Knowing Mallory, it was probably something silly, or maybe even nothing at all. Maybe she was just lonely and wanted to see the whole group again, like old times. I couldn't imagine what her reasons were, but I decided that it didn't much matter. It had been a long time since I saw my old friends. I wondered what they were all up to these days. The only one I really kept in touch with much was Dawn, which is funny because when we were kids we weren't particularly close. I was best friends with Claudia, and everyone knew that. So while I was friendly with everyone, there was always this kind of unspoken acknowledgement that Claudia was the special one, and everyone else was something less.

After our big falling out in eighth grade things were never the same. We eventually got back on friendly terms, but the nature of our friendship had changed. She was no longer the one I called first with news, nor was she my first choice for a hang-out buddy. I became something of a loner. In high school I started writing letters to Dawn. I don't know why exactly – it was safer, maybe? It's easier to have a friend on the opposite side of the country, because it's pretty hard to fight through letters. I wouldn't have to run the risk of another huge falling out (because let's face it, the fight with Claud was pretty damn traumatic.)

When I came out my junior year of college, Dawn was among the first I told (even before my mother). She was so supportive of me, and made that whole time of my life so much easier to bear. Of course Zoë was great too. She'd become so much more than just my best friend. She's also my life partner, and now that gay marriage is legal in California we plan on going out there soon to get married officially. We don't want a huge and elaborate ceremony or anything. We just want legal recognition of what we've already been doing for the past six years.

Yes, I decided. It would be very good to see Dawn again. And all the others too. I just hoped they'd be as accepting of me (and Zoë) as Dawn was. I guess I'd just have to wait and find out.


End file.
